


SUNFLOWERS

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gentle Love, M/M, Soft Love, Sunflowers, early morning, unspoken but there vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: An early morning.
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	SUNFLOWERS

**Author's Note:**

> Sunflower is the only flower with flower in its name! “Helianthus” is the scientific name of Sunflower, Helia for Sun and Anthus for Flower. Sunflowers are the symbol of faith, loyalty and adoration. They follow the movement of the sun across the sky from east to west, and this process is known as heliotropism.

Something woke Starsky. Not a noise. More a feeling.

Without moving, he opened his eyes to see Hutch sitting on the side of the bed. Before he could say anything, Hutch was standing up.

A beam of sunlight speared through the curtained window and touched Hutch's hair, turning it to gold.

Starsky was transfixed.

He remembered pictures in the National Geographic magazine he'd been looking at yesterday. Sunflowers. Fields and fields of sunflowers. Their large flowers pointed down at the ground, but as the sun rose in the East, so did the flowers. Faithfully following the Sun's light through the deep blue sky.

As the sunbeam rose higher, so did Hutch's face.

Starsky watched as his lover stood and quietly moved to the window, drawing closer to the golden warmth that seemed to have him hypnotized.

Likewise hypnotized, Starsky's eyes never left that bright golden hair.

He wanted to speak, but the hush of the early morning seemed to have stolen all the air from his lungs. That, or the raw beauty standing by the window.

"You okay, Starsk?"

Starsky shouldn't have been surprised that Hutch was as attuned to him as he was to Hutch.

"I don't think I've ever been better, Blondie. I love you."

"I love you too, Babe."

Hutch walked back toward the bed and his lover.

Starsky watched, with tears in his eyes, as the sun beams now followed his lover back to the bed. It engulfed both of them as Hutch eased down on the bed.

Reaching up, Hutch tenderly wiped away Starsky's tears.

"Dark and light. We are so different. But I have never been more in love with anyone in my life." Hutch bent and pressed soft kisses to Starsky's lips.

"You are my sunflower, Hutch. I can't take my eyes off you. My heart refuses to love anyone but you." Starsky returned the tender kisses..

As the sunlight fully bathed the room in a golden light, two became one, speaking vows with hands, eyes, and hearts.


End file.
